A Living Hell
by Chookine123
Summary: Tormenting Mob at school is not enough for Minori anymore.
1. Chapter 1

After he finished his homework late Sunday night, Mob went to his room and began lying down. His boredom from doing nothing all weekend was soon replaced with anxiety for the following morning. Mob was bullied relentlessly at school, and he couldn't figure out why. He kept to himself instead of bothering others, and he was always kind to his classmates, even if they were mean to him.

Mob's foreboding of the next day kept him up late into the night. This happened to him every night before going to school because he just wanted to extend the time he had without torment from his peers. He would force himself to stay up until he could no longer hold his eyelids open, so he was sleep deprived, as well as extremely stressed each day on his way to school.

Mob awoke 30 minutes before the beginning of class, and a feeling of dread pooled in his belly, no different from any other school morning. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, hopped in the shower, and then was out the door on the way to class. Mob lost himself in thought on the way there. 'Why must they hate me so much? Why does she hate me so much?' He was really at a loss of what he should do because he could not keep living like this. Three months into the school year, and almost every filled his classmates making him feel worthless.

Asagiri Minori. She was the one that truly made his life a living hell. At first, the bullying was more mild. It sucked, but it was manageable. When Minori got involved, however, it became a nightmare. She would never leave him alone. In class, she would make fun of him, pinch him very hard, stab his arm with a sharp pencil, and much more. Mob knew the teachers saw what was happening, but they usually ignored it, and at most they would shake their heads and tell Minori to settle down.

When Mob arrived at school, he walked into class as quickly as he could to avoid the others. His teacher looked at him with an expression of annoyance once he saw him, despite Mob having done nothing to deserve it. He got to his desk, put his stuff down, sat, and braced himself for another day of torture.

At the end of the school day, Mob found himself rushing home. He reeked of milk thanks to Minori throwing it on him during lunch. Once he got to his doorstep, he heard somebody call out to him. "Shigeo-kun!" Mob's heart dropped. He turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw Minori standing on the sidewalk in front of his house. 'She followed me home? Are you kidding me? How I could I have been so careless?' He asked himself in disbelief. "Oh, uh h-hey Asagiri-san. What are you doing here?" he stuttered nervously. "Well, I saw you rushing home, and I was so worried. I only wanted to see if you were alright." Minori said in a completely insincere tone. "Uh, I-I'm fine, thanks. I'm going to head in now, have a good day, Asagiri-san" Mob told her as he turned to unlock his door.

"HEY!" Mob froze with key in the lock and spun around to face Minori as she walked face to face with him. "So let me get this straight, I come all the way to your house to see if you're alright, and I am not even invited in?" she laced the words with venom. Mob began sweating, and he looked down "I-I don't really think that's a good idea Asagiri-san. I have to shower, and I have so much ho-" "I am coming in whether you like it or not!" she interrupted. "O-Okay" Mob said with a tremble in his voice as he turned and resumed unlocking the door.

'This is bad' Mob thought. 'She is bad enough in the presence of adults, I don't even want to imagine what she is capable of doing to me alone.' Mob opened his door, and they both walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Mob walked in with Minori right behind him, his heart pounding in his chest. Home was the only place that he didn't have to be on his guard, and now he had the feeling he would never be able to associate his home with safety again.

"Well, y-you can go ahead and sit on the couch if you want. I have to go shower" Mob said and began to make his way to the bathroom.

"Wait, Kageyama-kun." Minori commanded. Mob turned to face her. "I am the one who threw the milk on you, so it is only fair that I help you out, right?" she questioned with a false sweetness. "A-Asagiri-san?" Mob said with uncertainty as his cheeks burned. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom," she told him as she grabbed his arm and began leading him there.

"Which way is it?" she asked him, as if what she was doing was completely normal. "Asagiri-san, what are you doing?" Mob asked frantically, and he tried to break Minori's grip on his arm. "Stop struggling, loser. Any normal guy would be honored to have me help them out. Are you rejecting my kindness? she asked in a stern tone.

"N-no. This is just weird. I don't understand what is going o-" Minori's grip on Mob's arm tightened and she backhanded him with her free hand. "I SAID STOP STRUGGLING!" Minori thundered so that it echoed throughout the house.

Mob gasped and nearly fell from the sheer force of the blow, and tears began to fall freely from his face. "Now, which way is the bathroom?" Fearing Minori's wrath, Mob pointed to the correct door.

"You always act like you want me to stop being mean to you, and then when I try to help you out, you don't want that either. You're pretty hopeless, you know that?"

She pushed Mob into the bathroom, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Strip."

"W-what?" He asked with disbelief. "You can't shower in your clothes silly." Minori said with fake kindness.

"I-I don't want to."

"Do it, or I will do it for you." Minori threatened.

When Mob made no move to obey her, she shoved him against the wall, her face right in front of his

Mob began hyperventilating. "W-w-what did I ever do t-to you? W-why are you doing this to m-me" He said between sniffles. "I'm showing you your place." She kneed him in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Minori began pulling up his shirt, and she licked her lips when she saw what lied beneath it.

Mob was skinny, maybe a bit underweight for kid his age, but what really caught Minori's attention was bruise after bruise marring his porcelain torso, the vast majority of them being from her. She breathed more rapidly as she started touching his chest, making sure she didn't neglect any wound. Seeing how she marked him drove her crazy, and heat filled her lower stomach.

Mob continued to struggle against her, albeit weakly because of the recent blow to his stomach.

"Look at me." Minori demanded. Mob refused. She banged his head against the wall. "I said look at me!" she yelled.

His eyes met hers, and the tears and pleading they were filled with was the last straw. Without any warning, she crashed her lips with his forcing her tongue into his mouth.

'He tastes so good.' Minori thought to herself.

Mob's eyes widened with confusion, and his blush returned in full force.

He tried to forcing her away from him, and he nearly did until she wrestled him to the ground and straddled him. "You're not going anywhere. We're only just getting started." she breathed with an evil smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Mob could not believe this was happening to him. Just an hours ago Minori was looking at him in disgust, and now she was on top of him, exploring his mouth.

She suddenly bit Mob's lip so hard it drew blood, and she was rewarded with a gasp. Every noise of protest and pain he made invigorated her arousal, and she found herself digging her nails deep into his skin and nipping at his neck.

"I don't know why you're crying, Kageyama-kun, you know you want this." Minori purred.

"I-I-I don't! W-why are y-you doing this? I thought you hated me!" Mob whined.

"Oh, I could never hate you, Kageyama-kun. If you don't believe me, I will prove it to you right now." And with that, she reached for his waistband.

Minori's eyes had a deadly focus in them, and Mob had never been so scared in his life. "STOP! HELP! SOMEBOD-" he was interrupted with a harsh slap across the face.

"Don't be an idiot. Nobody can hear you. And even if they did, they wouldn't want help you. Nobody likes you. Why else wouldn't you not have any parents?" Minori said, her breath right in Mob's face. Mob looked down.

"Now you are going to stop struggling, or I am going to make this much more painful for you, got it?" Minori growled

Mob began openly sobbing, and he nodded. Minori smiled brightly. "You're so pathetic." She pulled his pants down, and was greeted with Mob's erection.

Minori looked to Mob. "I thought you didn't want this, Kageyama-kun? It's not very nice to lie, you know."

Mob's cheeks burned even brighter than before, and he looked away with shame. He couldn't control how his body was reacting to Minori's touch, but he still felt disgusting.

Minori grabbed Mob's erection, and his breath hitched. "Does it feel good?" Minori asked, although she knew the answer. She began stroking, and Mob moaned.

Minori didn't know whether she liked the sound of his moans or the sounds of his pain more.

She spit on his shaft for lubrication, and she brought her hand up and down his dick in a steady pace. Mob tried to stay silent, but every now and then a small moan or gasp would escape his throat.

She continued jerking Mob off until she noticed his breathing quickened, and she increased her speed. "Cum for me Shigeo! Cum for me you fucking freak!" Minori shouted as Mob released all over his stomach.

They stayed still for a minute, uneven breathing gradually returning to its normal rate the sound being made.

Minori looked up to Mob's face, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His face was flushed, his eye was swollen from the backhand, and under his eyes were tear tracks.

"Well that was fun, right? Here, suck." Minori commanded as she put two of her fingers that had Mob's cum toward his face. Mob hesitated. She responded by forcing the fingers into his mouth. "Mmmmmpphh!" Mob muffled as her fingers went deep into his throat. Minori giggled as she pulled them out.

"I had a good time, Kageyama-kun. We'll do it again soon!" Minori said happily, as she got off of Mob.

"Oh, one more thing before I leave." She pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures of Mob, dirty, breathless, and naked.

"A-Asagiri-san don't. Please! This is so embarrassing!" Mob begged as he attempted to cover his body.

Minori scoffed, and then gave him a devilish smile. "This is nothing to be embarrassed about. Don't worry, I don't plan on showing it to the others. But there are some things I'd like you to do for me in return for my kindness."

"Anything, just please, don't show them to anyone!" Mob pleaded.

"Oh I won't. See you tomorrow!" Minori said as she practically skipped out the door.

Mob breathed a sigh of relief. 'I can't believe that just happened.' Mob's body ached, and he struggled getting off the floor. He used the bathtub as support, and stood getting in the shower. He turned on the shower and his sobs returned in full force.


	4. Chapter 4

Minori had never felt such a rush before in her life. She always enjoyed putting others down, but this was a whole new level. She imagined Mob's puffy red eyes and his high-pitched squeals as her hands roamed his body, and she let out a breathy sigh. She normally wouldn't go so far in her bullying, but there was something about having complete control over Mob that excited her to no end.

When Minori first transferred to Salt Middle School, she was as nervous as any girl switching schools. However, she found it was very easy to fit in. All she needed to do was talk about her wealth, and all the students in the class flocked to her. Well, all but Mob. Originally, Minori thought that he was being rude and making it a point to ignore her, but when she heard him speak, she concluded he was just a nervous wreck. She knew an easy target when she saw one, and she was going to take full advantage.

In the beginning, Minori only verbally abused Mob, but it seemed Salt Middle School was even more lax on bullying than her previous school. No teacher ever told her to tone it down, and the other students seemed to encourage her. Once she found she could get away with it, she turned to physical abuse. Normally, Minori would leave the physical violence to her cronies, but there was something about Mob's grunts of pain and the pleading look he would give her that lit a fire within her. Soon, tormenting Mob would become the highlight of her day.

Minor smiled as she reflected on her transfer to Salt Middle School. She felt guilty when she learned that Mob had no family as well as no friends, but her addiction to his pain overshadowed her guilt, until it disappeared almost entirely. Minori was the happiest she had ever been, and it was all thanks to Mob.

The next morning, Minori opened her phone and looked at the pictures she snapped of Mob on her way to school. 'I can spend hours looking at these' she thought with a smile. She just loved the embarrassed look on Mob's face. When she got to class, Mob was already there. He looked to see Minori giving him a sly grin, and he quickly looked back straight ahead with a terrified expression.

Mob was anxious the entire lesson, but Minori was lost in thought. Even she couldn't believe how bold she had been. The fact that she was sitting in this classroom right now, as if nothing happened to her, only cemented her thought that she was free from consequences, at least where Mob was concerned.

When it was time for lunch, Minori waited for Mob as the classroom door. "Follow me, Mob-kun." she ordered. B-but I was going to eat lunch. I'm hungry." Mob tried to keep his voice steady, but his stammer and his expression gave away how he was truly feeling. "Don't be stupid. I never let you eat anyways" she said with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed his arm and she lead him to the unisex bathroom.

'No no no' Mob thought to himself as she led him on. He tried pulling away, but at Minori's stern gaze, he halted. He knew whatever was coming would be much worse if she was angry.

Once they got into that bathroom, she locked the door and turned to face him. "Asagiri-san, we aren't supposes to be in here together! W-we will get in trouble!" Mob said with panic in his voice. Minori ignored him and advanced on him.

"I want you to touch me." she said, face to face with him. "Touch you?" Mob questioned.

Minori sighed with impatience. Surely he knew?

"Don't play games with me! I know you aren't as innocent as you seem!" she growled. Then, without warning she grabbed both of his hands firmly and placed them on her developing chest.

"A-Asagiri-san! I can't-" "You can and you will" Minori said as a matter of fact. Her heart jumped as soon as his hands made contact. "I bet you always dreamed of doing this with me. I always knew you were a pervert." she said between breaths.

"N-no! I-I haven't! I swear!" "Shut up already." Minori commanded. She gripped his hands tighter, and then she put them up her shirt and under her bra, hiking up her shirt, showing off her midriff. Mob stared at her toned stomach. He found Minori attractive, but he was always preoccupied on how she had treated him.

"Stop ogling and actually touch me." she said. Mob's arousal overcame his thoughts, and he squeezed her bare breasts, getting a squeal out of her. "You're so dirty, Mob-kun." she said with a lecherous tone. She brought his body flush to hers, and then she led one of his hands to her ass under her skirt, moaning.

Mob would never admit it, but he liked the feeling of her body close to his. He was deprived of physical comfort, and couldn't help but lean into it, even when it was coming from the girl who made his life so difficult.

Mob's rationality suddenly returned to him, and he took his body hands off of Minori and rushed out the door.

Minori didn't stop him, for she was too breathless. Her heart pounded in her chest and her face was pink. 'W-Wow' she thought to herself.

Mob sped straight to the boy's bathroom and found an empty stall. 'How could I enjoy that with her? What is wrong with me?' he lectured himself as he brought his face into hands. He stayed there for the duration of lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last class of the day, and Mob was extremely nervous. He is usually filled with relief at the end of the school day, but now, he trepidation was the only emotion present.

'What should I do? Will she follow me home again?' Mob considered his options, but he couldn't see himself getting away from Minori if she truly wanted to follow him. He decided he would have to tell the teacher. That was the only thing he could think of.

Mob's teacher for this class did not like him-same as with his other teachers-but he thought his teacher would have to take action after hearing about what Minori is doing to him.

The bell finally rang, and the students rushed for the door. Mob however, stayed in his seat determined to tell the teacher once they were alone. Minori tapped Mob on the shoulder before making her way towards the door.

"Come on, let's go." Minori ordered. "I-I kinda have something I need to tell the teacher." Mob said without making eye contact. Minori gave gave him a strange look. "Make it quick. I'll be waiting outside for you, Mob-kun." she said innocently as she walked out of the classroom. Mob shuddered in respone.

"Kageyama-san, why are you still here?" his teacher asked him, irritation evident in his voice. "I have to tell you about something." "Make it quick. I still have quizzes I need to be grading." He sternly said.

Mob knew it would be extremely embarrassing to tell him, but he had no choice. Mob's cheeks burned pink and he became teary eyed as he began to tell him. "O-okay. Well, A-Asagiri-san won't leave me alone. I-I mean b-before she would only tease me and hit me, b-but lately she s-started f-forcing me to k-kiss h-" "I know Asagiri-san quite well and she is a great student. I know she wouldn't do anything like that." Suddenly, Mob's teacher grabbed his hand.

"Asagiri-san said she would be waiting outside for you, right? Well, let's see what she has to say about this. I don't appreciate you telling lies about your fellow students." Mob started panicking "NO! NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING! DON'T!" The teacher stopped and sighed. "Stop spreading false rumors about others. Next time you do, you will have detention."

"Y-yes sir!" he breathed in relief.

Mob knew he should have expected this, but it still hurt. It felt like this entire world was against him! Not having anybody to talk to sucks, but solitude is bearable. Being bullied and having nobody there for you is an awful feeling. He still doesn't know how Minori has still yet to get in trouble. It seems like she doesn't even hide the fact that she bullies him.

Mob turned and made his way to the door, wondering what Minori had in store for him.

As he soon as he stepped out Minori grabbed his hand and led him out of the school. "Come on, I need to talk to you." Her tone sounded neutral but Mob knew better from the angry glint in her eye.

Mob didn't know where they were going, and he looked like he wanted to ask a question. "My mom is visiting her cousin and Dad won't be home until later tonight, so that will give us a lot of time to chat." Minori explained, seeing his confusion. Mob gulped.

They stopped at the parking lot in the back of the school. "It's only a ten minute drive to my place. Get in." she demanded as she made her way into a luxury car. Mob obeyed, and they both sat in the back seat. Minori sat right next to Mob, and she brushed her body up against his while putting a hand on his leg.

Minori moved so her mouth was right next to Mob's ear. "I know you tried telling on me, Shigeo." she whispered softly. Mob started to defend himself. "I-" "Don't even try denying it. Don't you know that you'll be the one who gets in trouble if anyone finds out about what we did? You're the boy, I'll say you forced me. Nobody would believe that a girl was able to do that to a boy, even to one as weak as you" she said cruelly.

She remained uncomfortably close to Mob for the duration of the ride. "Alright, we are here!" Minori announced as her house came into view. Mob gaped in shock at it. He had heard Minori was well-off, but this was basically a mansion. There were stairs leading up to a giant gate surrounding the house, and guards were stationed in front.

Minori saw the look of astonishment on his face and chuckled. "You could have come here earlier for my welcoming party if you didn't act like you were above us. Follow me." she greeted the guards and they made their way into the house.

They went through the front door and up the stairs until they got into Minori's room. It was at least five times the size of Mob's! "You have a nice house, Asagiri-san." he commented when the silence was becoming unbearable.

Minori smiled. "Thanks, but nothing is going to get you out of your punishment, if you can even call it that. Sit next to me." she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Mob acquiesced and sat next to her, fidgeting.

"We had fun in the bathroom earlier today, right?" To be honest, Mob did enjoy it, but that didn't change the fact it made him feel filthy. "Uh, about that, I don't think we should do that anymore. It makes me u-uncomfortable" Mob replied.

Minori's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie, Mob-kun. You squeezed my chest, remember? Don't pretend you didn't like what we did, it's pissing me off." she said angrily. Mob flinched.

She took a deep breath. "We are gonna do it again, okay?" she said sweetly. It scared Mob how her moods could change so fast.

Mob didn't reply and she started moving in for a kiss. Mob couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to lose himself like he did at school so he turned away.

Minori's eyes filled with rage. Suddenly, her hands were around his neck, and she forced him down on the bed. She threw one leg over Mob's body so that she was on top of him. "This getting really fucking old, Mob-kun. Stop playing hard to get. It's not cute, it's annoying"

Mob clawed at her hands to try to get them off, but her grip was iron. "C-can't... breathe." he managed to get out. "If I let go, you're gonna cooperate, got it?" Minori said. Mob nodded frantically. She released her hands, and he began coughing rapidly.

"This will be enjoyable for both of us if you just obey me." She leaned down and pressed her lips harshly to his, brushing their tongues together. Mob kissed back, fearing the consequences, but shame returned to him once he found he was enjoying it. They explored each other mouths until Minori felt Mob's erection through his pants.

Minori giggled. "So impatient." She pulled down his pants, and his penis sprung up. Once again she leaned her head next to his ear and whispered "We're going to have sex for real, Mob-kun." Mob's eyes widened.

Mob had always pictured his first time as an amazing experience that he would never want to forget, but Minori had different plans. "Don't! Please! We can just stop right now! I promise I won't tell anyone what you've been doing to me! Nobody has to know! I promise!" he was openly crying Minori hushed him with a finger to his mouth and smiled at him.

'He's so cute when he cries!' she thought.

Mob shook his body crazily to get her off, but she only tightened her grip on his shoulders while squeezing his waste with her knees. It would definitely bruise, he thought.

"We both know you're weaker than me, Mob-kun." Minori smiled. She remained on top of him, waiting for his energy to run out. Finally, his struggling slowed. A predatory grin crossed Minori's face.

Minori kicked off her shoes, and then she slid her underwear down her shaking legs with her skirt still on. She hovered her pussy above Mob's penis, and she slowly lowered herself onto it, both of them gasping as the tip intruded.

As his length went deeper, a shout of pain came from Minori. "Ahhh!" "Asagiri-san! A-are y-you okay?" Mob asked through sobs. She didn't respond, but she thought he was so sweet. Even when she was doing something like this to him, he was still concerned for her safety. It almost made her feel guilty.

Minori rode Mob slowly and carefully. After a couple of minutes, the pain in her lower belly was replaced with a burning pleasure, and she picked up the pace. Mob's sobs furthered her arousal even more, and she started pounding herself down on Mob at a quick pace.

The only noises that could be heard in the room were Minori's moans, Mob's quiet sobs, and the sound of skin making contact repeatedly.

She felt that she was coming to her climax, and she rapidly moved up and down Mob's length. "Oh Mob-kun! Just like that! Fuck me!" Minori arched her back, and her walls tightened on Mob's dick, causing him to orgasm as well.

She collapsed on Mob's still-clothed chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You did good, Mob-kun." she said, breathless.

Mob felt awful. Despite being responsible for Mob's awful life, Minori had made Mob feel so good that he lost himself. Near his climax, even he began voluntarily thrusting. He needed to get away, but he found himself not wanting to.

Minori was cuddling up to him, and his lack of human touch compelled him to stay on the bed and wrap his arms around her. Even though she had just sexually assaulted him, he felt safe with her body snuggling up to his. After a few minutes, Mob broke the spell and said "A-Asagiri-san, I have to go." Much to Mob's surprise, she sighed and got off of him. "You're right. One of our driver's will take you home. See ya at school!" Minori said smugly.

"Y-yeah." Mob responded, and he walked out of her room and out of her house.

Minori had never experienced something so amazing in her life! She put her hands by her head and she zoned out at the ceiling, replaying what had just happened between her and Mob in her brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Mob thanked Minori's driver as he got out, and he opened his door and sprinted to the bathroom. He had only fully regained his senses on the trip back to his house, and it took everything in him not to vomit on the spot. Once he reached the bathroom, he put his head in the toilet bowl, puking the few things he had to eat.

After the fourth round of vomit, Mob weakly brushed his teeth and got into the shower.

He stayed in there for hours, only sitting down and staring at the wall.

He was _sick_. Minori had raped him, and all he could think about was her soft hands roaming his body, her moans as she rode him up and down.

Mob could not get her out of his mind, and he found that he did not even want to. Human touch was foreign to him when it wasn't being used to beat him up. The warmth of Minori's body was intoxicating, and he found himself wanting more.

The sex itself felt great, but Mob was more interested in holding and being held by another person, with nobody trying to hurt the other. He had that with Minori, even though it was only at the end of their session.

He felt so gross for wanting that with somebody who had violated him so deeply, but she was the only person he could remember that had touched him without showing their disgust.

Mob exited the shower at 8:00 at night with soggy skin and heavy eyelids. He hastily threw on some pajamas and lied down on his bed, falling asleep within a minute. For the first time in weeks, he slept through the entire night.

The next day in class, Mob had a hard time focusing. Usually it was due to Minori's insulting whispers or her hurting him, but this time she wouldn't stop rubbing his back and shoulders.

Mob had asked her to stop in a quiet voice, only to be ignored and the rubbing to continue.

It made him uncomfortable, but at the same time, it felt so good to have somebody touch him gently.

When it was lunch time, Mob got his food and sat down alone, nervously waiting for Minori and her cronies to do what they wanted to him. Despite how often they bullied him at lunch, the waiting never got easier.

Mob was confused when he saw Minori approaching him alone. Usually four or five of her friends would be with her to mess with Mob and his lunch.

"Hi Mob-kun!" she greeted him with a smile as she sat right next to him, too close for comfort

He scooted away from her a bit and looked down at his food "H-hi, Asagiri-san."

She closed the distance Mob had made between them and put a hand on his leg and began rubbing once again. He shivered at her touch.

Mob looked around, and everybody seemed to be ignoring them. Mob and Minori ate their lunch in silence, except for the occasional gulp from Mob. After about ten minutes, he felt Minori's gaze burning a hole into the side of his face, and he looked at Minori to see that she was staring at him intensely.

He looked back down at his food quickly, only to feel Minori's arms wrap around his upper torso and her breath in his ear once again, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I really enjoyed fucking you last night, Mob-kun." Mob's eyes widened as he again looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, and they weren't.

"You are so pathetic, being used like that by a girl, too helpless to do anything to stop her." Minori giggled. "From now on, you'll be my little fucktoy. I'll use you whenever, wherever I please." she said, her hands now making their way under Mob's shirt and trailing over his body.

She suddenly dug both of her nails into the side of his stomach, drawing blood and he let out a low yelp. "And if you ever try telling on me again, I WILL make you pay." Minori growled.

Mob took these words very seriously. Judging from the expression on her face, she would probably kill him if he told on her again. And the possibility that she would spread the photos of him lingered on his mind.

"I-I won't tell! I-I promise!" he stuttered, and Minori was seemingly satisfied with this vow.

Minori was ecstatic with how things had developed the past few days. Just a week ago, she never would have thought she would be able to get away with something of this magnitude. But here she is, with complete control over a fellow student.

Minori knows deep down that something is wrong with her, that taking pleasure in the destruction of someone's well-being is not healthy, but the feelings she has with Mob far outweigh her need to be right in the head.

She hasn't stopped thinking of him since she woke up, and she thinks it is beginning to become an obsession. Just one look at Mob and all of her doubts are replaced with a burning desire to claim him once again.

Minori took her hands off of Mob and continued to eat. He slowly did the same, and he finished his first lunch at school in months.


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch, Minori walked with Mob to the gym for PE class. Mob was anxious to hurry and get into the boys' locker room, as Minori was being uncomfortably close to him the entire walk there. However, as unnerving as her closeness to him was, he still found it kind of nice.

They parted ways as the boy and girl locker rooms were on separate sides of the gym .

"Hurry and get dressed, Mob-kun. It's soccer day today."

Mob nodded shyly and made his way into the locker room. He went straight into the bathroom to get changed in the stall because he didn't want the others to see his bruises. He looked at his body as he took his shirt off.

Red, blue and purple littered his torso. Some bruises were days old, while others were weeks. His body had been like this for months because every time a bruise would fade away, Minori or her friends would give him a new one to take its place.

Mob put his hands to his face and took a deep breath.

Minori would always target him during PE class and make it look accidental. Just last week he got a bloody nose from her "passing" the basketball hard to his face when he wasn't ready.

"Sorry Mob-kun, but you gotta pay attention!" she stifled a giggle while the others didn't bother to cover up their laughter.

Mob rubbed his nose and winced as he recalled the memory. It was at that moment that he decided he was going to skip the rest of the day.

_If I leave now, I can get home without Asagiri-san following me. I can just lock the door and ignore her if she decides to come after school. She'll be furious the next day, but at least I will have peace for a while._ He put his shirt back on and left the bathroom.

Mob was lost in thought as he stepped out of the boys' locker room. My attendance is already not that great at this school, so maybe if I just start skipping everything from now on, even detentions, they'll kick me out! I don't care where I'll have to go as long as it is away from Asagiri-san.

A slight smile came to his face as he felt hopeful for the first time in a long time. The smile that graced his face left as quickly as it came when he heard somebody call his name.

"Mob-kun! Where are you going?" Minori questioned, but with a tone told him that she knew exactly what he was doing.

He didn't even turn around to look at her. Instead, his heart rate spiked, and he started to sprint away from her.

He heard Minori growl quietly and soon heard her footsteps as she started chasing after him.

Mob didn't know why he ran away. He knew she was much quicker than him and had more stamina than him, so her catching him was inevitable. Maybe it was the newfound hope of leaving this school that pushed him to try to escape.

The chase had been going on for 30 seconds, and Mob was already exhausted from running at full speed. He could hear Minori's footsteps getting closer and closer until she got close enough to grab onto his uniform and yank him to a halt.

Minori turned Mob around and waited for her breathing to calm down a bit.

"You... are such... an idiot." she wheezed.

The thrill of chasing Mob had aroused her, and she knew what she had to do to quell her excitement. She snatched Mob's wrist and turned around to walk back towards the boys' locker room, practically dragging him along.

When they got to the now abandoned locker room, Mob was not surprised when Minori went in with him. The look in her eyes exuded lust, so he had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next. He was too fatigued to try to make another run for it, so he would just have to face whatever she had in store for him this time.

"Let's go change you into your PE clothes. Show me to your locker. Hurry." Minori said, her eyes darting around the room.

"R-right. F-follow me." Mob stammered. _We are in the middle of a class right now, so maybe she won't go too far._

Once they got to his locker, Mob began to change. Minori's eyes were locked onto his body, but he didn't dare say anything. As uncomfortable as her leering made him, it was much more manageable than her anger.

Minori took her eyes off of his body when he pulled his shirt over and began to speak:

"So why were you leaving gym class, Mob-kun?"

"I-I wasn't feeling very-aahh!" he gasped as Minori violently shoved him into the lockers.

She brought her face close to his, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine. "Choose your words carefully." she hissed.

Mob tried his best to stay calm, but it lasted only seconds until his body erupted in a tremble.

"I-I-I tried to go h-home." he said after a few moments.

Minori studied him briefly, then she pushed him down.

"Get on your knees." she demanded as she sat down on the bench between the two sets of lockers facing each other. Mob was now at eye level with Minori's knees.

She kicked off both of her shoes, and then she slid her PE shorts down her pale legs, revealing cotton her cotton white panties.

Mob knew he wasn't getting out of this, but he begged anyway. "A-Asagiri san, p-please let me go. I-I'll go back to class and e-everything."

She looked at him, her expression one of lust and minor annoyance. "Tsk, don't you remember what I told you at lunch? I will use you WHENEVER I want. This includes now. Besides, you should know your begging only gets me more hot." she grinned.

Minori removed her underwear, revealing her slightly pink, freshly-shaven slit. Mob cheeks brightened with embarrassment and he quickly looked to the side.

"Come on, Mob-kun. It isn't anything you haven't seen before." she purred as she gently placed both of her hands on his head, turning him to face her again. "You're gonna eat me out. The faster you make me come, the faster we can get back to class, so you better try your best!" Then, she spread her legs and pulled his head until his mouth was touching her glistening pussy, eliciting a slight moan out of her.

Mob's mind was going a mile a minute, but one look at the impatient look on Minori's face told him what his best course of action was. He opened his mouth and put his soft lips to her clit, softly sucking.

"O-oh fuck." she whispered, clutching onto the back of Mob's head for dear life.

He slowly dragged his tongue back and forth over her clit, inhaling her feminine scent. He continued this for a couple minutes, and Minori's throwing back of her head and her moans told him he was doing well.

Mob was extremely aroused, seeing Minori's flushed cheeks and hearing her moans. He focused on the fact that he was being forced to do this in order to not lose himself as he did last night. Thankfully, Minori did not see his erection, too caught up in her own pleasure.

"Harder, Mob-kun!" she wailed.

Not wanting to displease her, he obeyed and started sucking her slit with more force, moving his mouth all over it.

"Mmm, just like that!" Minori gasped as her grip on his head tightened. "Don't stop!"

Soon, Minori's screams became louder and her legs shook. "M-Mob-kun! Fuck! I'm gonna come!" She dug her nails into the back of his head and smashed his head with all her strength against her groin.

"MMMPPHH! MMPPHH!" Mob was smothered against her pussy and could not breathe, but Minori would not let him pull away.

Minori kept Mob secure against her groin, determined to ride out her orgasm on his face.

"Unnhh, Mob-kun! Oh shit!." she yelled, drenching his face with her juices and released her grip on him.

Mob went flying back with wild eyes and almost hit his the back of his head against the lockers. He leaned against them for a few moments, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

Minori waited for his breathing to return to normal, and then she stood her bottom-half still bare, and helped lift Mob to his feet. She studied him for a moment, noting his red eyes and wet face. Then she sprung forth and locked her lips onto his, startling him. When she pulled back, she looked at his shocked expression with a twinkling smile.

"That was amazing Mob-kun! I didn't think you would be so good at that!" she praised him.

Despite being shaken from what just happened, a small burst of joy entered Mob from those words. He was almost never complimented, so each one he received filled him with happiness.

After a short time staring at each other, Mob broke the silence: "W-we should get to c-class now!"

Minori replied with a slight blush still on her cheeks. "Y-yeah. First let me get my clothes on."

Mob quickly looked away after hearing this, making Minori giggle.

When she finished getting dressed, she grabbed Mob's arm and led him to the soccer field. "Come on."

On their way to the field, Minori look at Mob and asked him a question. "Mob-kun, why do you always try to make me guilty when we do these things? I know you like them too. Even if you didn't like them, I would still do whatever I wanted with you, so what is the point?"

"N-no! I'm not trying to make you feel g-guilty at all! I swear!" he promised.

"Save it, we'll talk more about it later." she said as they approached the field, a teacher looking at them disapprovingly.


End file.
